For Real
by Anne's Tantrums
Summary: After three months of faking, they were finally making it real.


**Note:** Yay another update, another StiLu! Next time, probably a GraLu. Gihi. Enjoyyy.

* * *

It all started as a joke, a play. I never thought it would end up like this. Now how could I continue this?

For some reason I didn't understand, I had accepted his favor. I wasn't even attracted to him. Maybe it was the way he said _"Please, Lucy."_ that made me say yes. Maybe it was the way he looked at me silently, his hopes obvious in his eyes.

My mind flashed my memory of when he introduced me to his parents as his girlfriend. The word had made me giddy although I knew it didn't have any meaning to him. The way he said _"I'm serious about her_ , _"_ had made my stomach feel butterflies but I knew it was nothing to him. It was no doubt how he could get so many girls.

I remembered when we had our first argument as a 'couple'. I had called him a manwhore and he got angry. He didn't talk to me for a couple of days. At the time, I hadn't cared. But now, I didn't know what to feel about it.

"Shit," I whispered to myself as our memories came flooding my mind continuously. I had made my mind last night but I was having second thoughts now.

This had to end.

* * *

"Hello? Sting," I said once he answered my call.

 _"Hey babe_ , _"_ he said in a flirty tone. He suddenly laughed. _"Why did you call?"_

"I, uhh, I have something to tell you," I stated, thankful that my voice didn't shake. I closed my eyes. This was final. "Can we meet up?"

 _"Yeah, sure. I'll be at your house in fifteen_ , _"_ he said on the other side. His response was quick. I smiled. I was going to miss this. I heard him shout, _"My girl needs me. Gotta go."_

But I wasn't going to back down.

I fixed my hair in a high, loose ponytail and had a mental talk with myself. I even slapped myself once lightly. Whatever was coming, please don't me too hard on me.

Less than fifteen minutes, Sting was in my house, calling me from downstairs. I quickly went down, smiling when I found him looming over the refrigerator. I went to his side, staring at him quietly.

He straightened up, frowning. "Your parents aren't home?"

I nodded.

"Then why is the door not locked?" His tone was scolding, reminding me how my father used to tell me I should always leave doors locked. He suddenly smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Since your parents are not here... YOLO?"

I gaped at him, shouting, "No!" He laughed as I slapped his arm. He leaned closer and gave me a kiss. It was light and only lasted for a second, but it held a lot for me. For a moment, I forgot what my goal was.

Why were we even pretending when no one would see us? I never got to ask him.

We went to the living room and he flipped on the TV.

I remembered when I introduced him to my parents. Dad didn't like it at all. He had a one-on-one talk with Sting after, though I never knew what they talked about. It was here in the living room that he shouted, _"Layla! Your daughter! Layla!"_ I almost laughed at the thought.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" he asked.

"I want to ask you something first," I said. He nodded, still watching a basketball game. He had told me never to distract him while watching one but I promised this would be the last time. "Why do we still pretend we're a couple when no one would even see us?"

He looked at me, an emotion flashing in his eyes for a second. "Why not?"

I frowned, getting more confused. "I don't get it. You said we just needed to pretend in front of people. We don't have to act like a couple when we're alone."

"Technically, we're still a couple," he said. I wanted to correct him, "a fake couple," but decided against it. "And what if someone walks in on us?"

I nodded, getting his point. Good thing I didn't get my hopes up. It was still a play to him. He was just playing a role he chose for himself. And me, was I still acting? Or was it real for me now?

"Sting, I..." I realized I didn't practice what I would say. I hadn't known it would hurt more when it was actually happening. Tears gathered in my eyes out of frustration. "Shit."

"Hey. What's wrong?" He had turned off the TV to give me his full attention. It touched me that he didn't continue watching a basketball game to talk to me.

Was this still pretend?

A tear rolled down my cheek and instantly, I closed my eyes. He was quick to react as usual. He wiped my tear away, his hand still remaining on my left cheek.

"I don't know how to say this," I admitted.

"Calm down," he said, his voice as soothing as always when he spoke when there was only the two of us.

I waited a few seconds before speaking up again. "I... I want to break up."

He pulled his hand away as if my skin burned him. He moved so quick.

"I—I'm sorry, I said it wrong. I don't want to continue this anymore," I corrected, finally opening my eyes.

He had this pained expression but he also seemed confused. I had to give it to him. He was a great actor. But he could stop the acting now.

I smiled softly. "You can stop with the acting now."

He suddenly turned away, raking a hand through his hair. Frustratedly, may I add. When he looked at me again, his eyes held something I couldn't understand.

We stared at each other in silence. It was almost deafening. I whispered, "Go on. Shout." My eyes got blurry when he still didn't say anything. So much for promising not to cry.

"Say something!" I said a little louder as the tears just fell. Why wasn't he saying something? Was this so easy for him? I closed my eyes, wishing that when I open them, he wouldn't be here anymore.

But as his fingers touched my cheek, my eyes fluttered open. "Why?"

My gaze faltered at the intensity of his gaze. Was this still acting? Why did we even have to continue?

"Zia... is back. I saw how you two looked at each other. I don't want to be a burden to your relationship." I wondered how my voice didn't crack. I had to be thankful for that, and I was.

"What about her?" he asked softly. "Luce, she's my ex. _You_ are my girlfriend."

"Fake girlfriend," I corrected. As much as I disliked the term now, I had to embrace the reality of it all—that I had fallen for him and he will never reciprocate my feelings.

He ran his other hand through his hair then his right hand wiped my tears. I wanted to pull back. But this time, I wanted to be selfish and have this.

"Why?" I looked at him, confused. "Why don't you want to continue this?"

I looked away, his hand falling back to his side. I wanted to say it was because of his gaze, but it wasn't. I didn't want him to see me break down. I didn't want him to see the worst of me.

"Luce, why?"

"We're not a real couple, Sting. And most people at school are against us, even if they don't say so." It was true. I wasn't as popular and liked as Sting was. I knew people hated how I was with him.

"Since when did you care about what others think?" he hissed loudly.

"Since I realized I'm falling for you!"

My eyes widened as I realized what I'd said, what I'd done. No. He wasn't supposed to know. I wasn't going to let him know. My trembling hands moved to cover my mouth, trying to not let out any sobs.

His eyes had widened the same as mine. He reached out again but I moved back, away from him.

"Lucy, you..."

I slapped away his hand as more tears blurred my sight. I wanted to hide. I wanted to cover myself from all this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Fear crawled into my heart.

"Tell me you're lying."

I stayed quiet, pulling my knees close to me and hugging them. I wish he'd just leave. I wanted to cry and scream alone.

"Luce, you're lying, right? Tell me you're lying. Say you don't actually love me."

It snapped something in me. Had he pegged me as someone who lies about feelings? What I had done and had said when we were faking our relationship was different from this.

"You're lying," he whispered.

"I'm not! I know this wasn't supposed to happen, but I'm sorry! I didn't ask you to tell me sweet words, to call me nicknames, to give me a promise ring and—and... Dammit!"

It was the promise ring. It started it all. I didn't tell him to barge into my class and give me one in front of thirty students. We were only two and a half weeks into our 'relationship' and a promise ring? It had gotten me into this mess and I couldn't escape.

My voice shaky, I continued, "I didn't ask you to stay with me during a party. I didn't say you had to get angry when I got drunk then take care of me." I hastily wiped my right cheek as I pursed my lips, preventing a sob. "I never signed up for this."

All of a sudden, he pulled me into his arms. I felt warm and safe, but I couldn't help feel cold as I knew this would be the last. I stayed still, not completely relaxing in his hold.

"If you knew why I was with Rogue and the others, you wouldn't be crying like this," he whispered, laying a gentle kiss on my hair. "I was too busy thinking about my own feelings, I didn't think you were having a hard time too."

Couldn't control myself anymore, I let out a small sob, tears continuously dropping onto his shoulder. I didn't understand where he was going with what he was saying. I didn't want myself to expect and get disappointed.

"I was at Rogue's with the others. I asked them what they think if I asked you out," he continued. My eyes fluttered close, my heart wanting to believe but my mind was going against it. "And if you would say yes."

He pulled away only to lean his forehead against mine, like what he did when he gave me the promise ring. He grabbed my hand, locking our fingers and caressing them. He smiled, whispering, "I didn't sign up for this either."

"I thought I was the only one getting whipped here," he mumbled. "I know we have a lot to talk about, but now that we know about each other's feelings... would you say yes if I asked you out?"

I closed my eyes, sobbing as my heart and mind decided on the same thing, telling me to believe him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Panic obviously laced his voice and I almost laughed.

I opened my eyes, glad that he was still here. Now I didn't want him to leave when I opened them. "Is this still acting?"

He chuckled, kissing me lightly. "Baby, after two weeks, I wasn't pretending anymore."

"So the promise ring was real?" I couldn't keep in the curiosity.

"Yes, babe. And also the nicknames. And the time when you got drunk," he murmured softly, a smile on his face. He suddenly warned, "Don't drink unless I'm with you."

This time, I chuckled, placing a light kiss on the corner of his lips. "Fine, I'll go out with you. For real."

Our fake relationship had to end, because we were going to start a real one.

* * *

 **Tantrum Zone:** Bad, I knoooow. _*sigh*_ I'll TRY to make it up on my next one-shot, which is not coming soon. Lol. Vacation is over in two weeks and I dread it. That's why I shared this already. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I really had a hard time on this. (I'm not good with romances.)

Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. :)


End file.
